Banheiro dos Monitores
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: "Eu estou fazendo a ronda noturna!" Guinchou em uma súplica. "Já fez a ronda na sala precisa? Acho que precisa fazer lá." HarryPotter&HermioneGranger - NC17


**Banheiros dos monitores**

A garota deu mais um passo em frente no grande corredor mal iluminado. A ronda dos monitores estava quase chegando ao fim e ela agradecia mentalmente, estava exausta.

Os cabelos castanhos caiam em cachos pelas costas, a varinha estava na mão, mas ela andava distraída em frente.

Um solavanco fez a garota ia para a direita, ela abriu a boca, mas algo a tapou.

"Shiu, Mione." A voz soou no ouvido dela, mas não havia ninguém ali. Quando o pânico começou a baixar, Hermione conseguiu sentir o corpo que a puxava contra si. Magro e esguio. Ela reconheceria aquele corpo em qualquer lugar no mundo, de olhos fechados ou até mesmo invisível.

"Você quer me matar do coração?!" Ela sussurrou se livrando o aperto e virando o corpo, encarando a parede do outro lado. "O que você pensa que está fazendo fora do dormitório?"

"Eu queria ver você." Harry baixou a capa e deixou o rosto de fora. Ele era uma cabeça flutuante no meio do corredor. "Você fica fugindo de mim durante o dia! Achei que assim não me evitaria."

"Eu não estou _fugindo _de você." Ela olhou desesperada para ambos os lados, e com um suspiro disse mais calma. "Foi idéia sua manter o nosso namoro em segredo!" Ela acusou com um biquinho.

"Ah." A mão de Harry pareceu brotar no ar quando ele a tirou de baixo da manta e levou ao rosto dela, acariciando sua bochecha com afeto. "Desculpa, você sabe que é melhor assim." Ele sussurrou de volta, puxando ela pela cintura. "Eu te amo tanto." A boca de Harry procurou da Hermione com fome e desejo, ele invadiu a boca macia e quente da garota e explorou cada pequeno canto com a língua.

"Harry..." Ela gemeu dentro da boca dele, então se lembrou de onde estavam. "Não, aqui não!" Ela o empurrou delicadamente e o tapou com a capa. "Eu estou fazendo a ronda noturna!" Guinchou em uma súplica.

"Já fez a ronda na sala precisa? Acho que precisa fazer lá." Hermione não via, mas podia jurar que ele estava rindo, ela empurrou o vazio que deveria ser o ombro dele e riu.

"Já cansei de fugir para lá e alguém pode desconfiar." Ela murmurou e continuou andando, com ele em sem encalço.

"Onde está indo?"

"Só me segue. E cala a boca." Comentou exasperada e voltou a andar lentamente.

No meio do último corredor encontrou a garota da Lufa-Lufa que fazia a ronda com ela.

"Ei, então, eu terminei minha parte." Hermione olhou por cima do ombro. "Eu queria ir tomar banho..." Sussurrou como se para ninguém. "Mas é contra as regras."

"Hum. Olha, todo mundo conhece a sua fama de sabe-tudo. Eu não vou te entregar por causa de um banho." A garota dos cabelos vermelhos sorriu. "Vou indo para a minha sala comunal. Até amanhã Herms."

"Obrigada. Até amanhã Lucy."

"Herms?" A voz macia e rouca de Harry soou no seu ouvido, assim que a garota do cabelo vermelho estava longe o suficiente.

"Vai ficar zoando meu apelido? Não vou te convidar para o meu banho." Comentou irritada.

"Como se fosse tivesse escolha, _Herms." _A mão de Harry envolveu a cintura dela e a puxou. Hermione não podia ver, mas podia sentir Harry, duro e pronto.

"Merlin..." Ela deixou escapar com um gemido quando ele se roçou nela.

"Vai me deixar fora do banho?" Ele perguntou com a voz baixa no ouvido da castanha.

"Hum..." A voz saiu rouca e baixa e ela se sentiu empurrada contra uma parede. "Para. Para. Vamos de uma vez." Ela virou-se e sorriu empurrando o corpo invisível para longe do dela.

Eles não demoraram mais de dois minutos para chegar ao banheiro dos monitores. Hermione sussurrou a senha e a porta se abriu.

Harry já estivera em um assim no quarto ano, ele sorriu. Foi no quarto ano que seu romance com Hermione tinha começado. As aulas particulares para praticar _Accio _trouxeram muito mais do que apenas perfeição no feitiço.

Hermione se abaixou e abriu umas dez torneiras, que soltaram no ar alguns perfumes diversificados. Harry largou a capa e o mapa do maroto em um dos bancos, e depois tirou a varinha do bolso da calça de moletom a colocando ao lado das coisas.

Quando o moreno se virou Hermione já tinha tirado o suéter do uniforme escolar, os sapatos e as meias. Agora ela usava apenas a camisa social, a gravata nas cores da casa deles e a saia. Harry suspirou e se aproximou a abraçando por trás.

"Estava com saudade de você." Ele suspirou perto do cabelo dela. "Eu estou cansado de ter que fugir para arrancar beijos de você. Eu quero contar para eles Mione." Ela congelou no abraço dele e se virou para encarar os olhos verdes.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou com um miado de voz.

Harry sorriu e abriu e começou a soltar a gravata do pescoço dela, passando pela cabeça da morena e tocando em qualquer lugar do banheiro. Ele abriu o primeiro botão da camiseta lentamente, roçando os dedos na pele quente e branca da namorada. Repetiu o processo até abrir o quinto botão. Deixando o vão dos seios a mostra. Ela mal respirava a cada toque dele, sentindo a pele pegar fogo e fisgadas doloridas de desejo no seu baixo ventre.

"Tenho." Ele murmurou, descendo a cabeça em direção aos seios. Com delicadeza ele afastou o tecido da camiseta e beijou a carne tenra e macia do colo de Hermione. "Eu amo você."

"Eu amo você." Ela sussurrou passando os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes e escuros, trazendo o rosto dele até o dela e o beijando com paixão e luxúria. "Eu amo você."

As pequenas e delicadas mãos dela procuraram a barra da camisa, cinza e gasta, dele a puxando pela cabeça do moreno e a jogando no chão. Harry terminou de abrir a camiseta social da garota e a tirou pelos ombros, a deixando cair aos pés descalços dos dois.

"Você veio sem sapato?" Ela comentou enquanto abria o fecho da saia.

"Eu sai com presa quando vi você no mapa." A mão do moreno puxou a saia preta com força para baixo. "Eu precisava falar com você." Harry puxou a garota e voltou a beijá-la, cada vez com mais urgência. Suas mãos abriram o fecho do sutiã e sem soltar a boca dela, ele o tirou do corpo alvo e magro de Hermione.

Uma das mãos do moreno subiu até o seio, a carne macia e quente foi massageada com delicadeza. Seus dedos puxavam e atiçavam os mamilos de Hermione, que endureciam a cada toque. Ela gemia na boca dele e isso só o deixava mais faminto.

"Eu quero você." Ele sussurrou deixando a boca dela de lado e descendo pelo pescoço da morena, que arfava e arranha as costas nuas dele.

A excitação de Harry estava apertada na cueca, Hermione começou a empurrar um pouco sem jeito a calça dele para baixo e Harry se livrou dela, junto com a cueca, em um só puxão.

As mãos ásperas e grandes dele desceram pela lateral do corpo dela, chegando às duas pequenas tiras da calcinha de seda da garota. Com um puxão de cada lado, a calcinha foi ao chão destruída. A morena nem teve tempo de protestar porque Harry já a puxava para cima, fazendo-a enrolar as pernas na cintura dele.

Ele começou a andar para a banheira. A água estava numa temperatura agradável e ondulou quando recebeu o corpo dos dois.

Harry escorou Hermione contra a parede da grande banheira e continuou beijando o pescoço dela.

"Harry..." Ela gemeu contra a boca quente e molhada dele encontrou o mamilo túrgido. Harry passou a ponta da língua em movimentos circulares ao redor do bico dos seios dela, a fazendo arquear contra ele. Roçou os dentes contra a pele macia e sensível e a Hermione soltou um gemido alto, fazendo sua ereção pulsar de desejo. Ele sugou o bico e depois tomou o seio inteiro, sugando-o com vontade e um desejo faminto, sua língua brincava com o bico e a boca trabalha na pele eriçada e macia.

"Ahh." Ela puxou os cabelos dele contra si, o fazendo aumentar a sucção. "Eu... quero... você." Ele disse entre gemidos.

Harry soltou um rosnado baixo, deixando o seio ele voltou a beijá-la com carinho, enquanto se colocava dentro dela lentamente.

Ela se abriu para ele, apertando as pernas com força contra o quadril dele e se movendo contra a ereção dura e grande do moreno.

"Ah, assim..." Ele disse em um gemido baixo, enquanto voltava para a entrada apertada dela lentamente. "Continua apertadinha depois desse tempo todo." Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, que gemeu se apertando ainda mais na ereção dele. "Assim eu não vou agüentar, Mione." Ele voltou para o fundo dela com uma estocada rápida e seca. Ambos gemeram juntos, e a garota rebolou o quadril. Ele voltou para e entrada dela lentamente e novamente estocou com força para dentro dela.

As estocadas foram aumentando de velocidade e força. Os seios dela subiam e desciam no ritmo do quadril dele. Ambos soltavam gemidos e murmuravam coisas sem nexos.

"Harry, eu... eu..." Ela gemeu e se apertou contra ele, as paredes de seu sexo comprimiam a ereção do moreno, fazendo uma pressão gostosa e calorosa.

"Goza comigo Mione." Ele pediu beijando o queixo dela, que tinha tocado a cabeça para trás.

Ele começou a se movimentar com mais velocidade e força, tocando dentro dela um ponto de alívio. Ela sentia o corpo todo tremer com o gozo que vinha com uma força inacreditável. Ambos sentiam saudade um do outro e os corpos só estavam demonstrando isso. O corpo dela travou e ele deu uma última estocada que tocou no fundo dela. Ela se sentiu preenchida por ele e soltou a própria excitação, amolecendo nos braços dele com um último gemido.

A água da banheira já havia descido pelo ralo. Os corpos úmidos e esgotados estavam no piso frio e molhado entrelaçados um no outros. Hermione acariciava a barriga de Harry e enrolava o cabelo molhado dela nos dedos.

"Amanhã vamos à torre de astronomia." Ele sussurrou beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

"Hum, fazer o que?" Ela perguntou erguendo os olhos para encarar o rosto dele, que sorriu e a puxou para cima de si, beijando-a.

"Namorar." Ele apertou a bunda dela, e a esfregou sobre a excitação em formação.

"Você não cansa? A gente fez isso à madrugada toda!" Ela disse rindo, e rebolando sobre ele.

"Impossível se cansar de você." Ele a puxou pela nuca, e começou lentamente a se colocar dentro dela. "Vou te esperar para irmos juntos para o café, e vamos entrar no salão comunal de mãos dadas." Ela gemeu contra a boca dele e sorriu concordando com a cabeça.

Era um tempo de guerra e de preoupação. Voldemort estava de volta e ameaçava constantemente a vida de Harry.

Mas ali, assim, com Hermione ele estava feliz e nada poderia mudar isso. Nada.


End file.
